


University Gossip

by enbycupcake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Misgendering, Multi, Trans Anakin, Trans Character, Trans Obi-Wan, Trans Padmé, Trans Pregnancy, don't interact if you like cis mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: Anakin comes to bring Obi-Wan lunch, and to their surprise his students think they're married. The thought gets stuck in Anakin's head; what if Obi-Wan was also his spouse in addition to Padmé?





	University Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> My newest fic rip. I swear none of my wips are abandoned; I just keep adding more things to my writing list.
> 
> But yeah, here's another fic. I'd appreciate it if you didn't interact with this story if you like cis mpreg.

Anakin smiles as he steps into Obi-Wan’s classroom. His friend is at the front of the room, lecturing, with his glasses on. They make him look the part, and Anakin rolls his eyes at the sweater vest that he’s wearing. It’s one of the joke ones that Padmé had gotten him, a green Christmas one with ugly reindeer on it. Padmé had claimed that if Anakin was going to make her suffer with holiday spirit – Anakin had maybe bought her some ugly Hanukkah sweaters at the beginning of their relationship, but he was trying to include her and not overwhelm her with “holiday fever” – she would drag Obi-Wan down with her. 

“Nice sweater, Obi,” Anakin says as he holds up the lunch bag he brought. He’s maybe five minutes early for lunch break, but whatever. Obi-Wan’ll forgive him.

Obi-Wan sighs as he turns to face him, and Anakin feels the eyes of all his students openly look to see just who the fuck is, depending on the student, either saving them for five minutes or ruining the last of their lecture. Anakin merely shakes the lunch bag again. 

“ _Anakin_.” 

“That’s me!” he chirps as he makes his way to Obi-Wan’s desk. He falls into, and it feels so good to sit down. Today is not a good back day, but he wanted to see his friend. “I bought some of last night’s pasta.”

Obi-Wan opens his mouth to say something, but one of his students beats him to it, a young woman with dark skin and bleached white braids. “Kenobi, you didn’t tell us you were having a baby! Your wife is so cute!”

Anakin cringes, but getting misgendered is nothing new or unexpected. He is five months pregnant, and he’s learned it’s easier to just accept it outside of his social circle. It’s not like these are his students; he’s not really going to interact with them. Obi-Wan, however, doesn’t seem to share his viewpoint today. 

“Anakin isn’t my _husband_ , and the baby is _his_ wife’s.”

The woman shrinks into herself a little at Obi-Wan’s tone, and Anakin watches as she glances quickly at his stomach then to his face. There’s many faces that follow her trajectory, some that are outright confused, a few where the light bulb goes off, and one with disgust. 

“You’re all free to leave for lunch now.”

Obi-Wan must have noticed that student’s face, too; his voice is cold, and Anakin shivers, remembering the last time he’s heard it. Fidgeting his fingers with the lunch bag – he hates having negative attention – he waits as the students start collecting whatever they don’t want left with only their teachers supervision, some grabbing just their phones and notebooks while some take their whole bags. There’s a few that linger, who want to stay, but they’re met with a head shake. Obi-Wan comes to settle beside him, his hand coming to rest on his arm. Anakin gives him a shrug as the woman who had spoke tentatively comes up to them. 

“I’m sorry for…” she doesn’t know that the term she’s looking for is misgendering; not very many people do, and she quickly wrings her hands as she settles for saying, “what I called you.”

Shrugging, Anakin rubs his fingers along the lunch bag. This is the biggest thing he’s grown to hate about being pregnant. This constant cycle. “You didn’t know.”

“Still, I’m sorry.”

“Thank you, Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan interjects. His hand on Anakin’s arm rubs him. “How about you let us eat lunch like Anakin planned?”

Bashfully, she agrees, and Anakin groans as the door finally closes the last time for the next hour. “You didn’t have to say anything. It’s not like this is a regular thing.”

“Maybe not for you, but I’d have to field questions the rest of the year. I’d rather not misgender you.”

Anakin flicks Obi-Wan’s face. “You could have said you don’t want to talk about me or waited for the reveal _after_ I was gone. You know I hate it being made into a big deal.”

“Ahsoka was just trying to be nice, Anakin. She’s my favorite student this year.”

“Then it’s good to know she’s not intentionally a transphobe.”

Bringing a hand up to take off his glasses, Obi-Wan then rubs his temple. “Yes. Unlike one of her peers, apparently.”

“Maybe he’ll keep his mouth shut and his head down. Or transfer out of your class.”

“I’ll wear a neon pride shirt to speed up the process.”

Laughing, Anakin pulls out the big tupperware of pasta he packed. He then unclasps the two forks, handing one to Obi-Wan. 

“What type of sauce did you make last night?”

Anakin spears a bite, wrapping noodles around his fork. “Take a bite and find out.”

“My students would really think we’re married, eating out of the same tin like this.”

“I don’t give a fuck. Why would I separate the leftovers out of the tupperware I put it in? You’ve literally had every one of my body fluids on you at some point of our friendship; you can handle sharing some more spit.”

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan takes a bite. “Why am I friends with you?”

“Because I make you free meals and am giving you babies to play with in another few months.”

“I’m sure that last one is more for yourself and Padmé.”

Anakin slurps some noodle into his mouth. “Yeah, but I’m sure you’re gonna be wrapped around at least one of the little one’s little fingers.”

“I will not.”

“If you say so, Obi-Wan. If you say so.”


End file.
